


Fighting for Enlightenment

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Comfort, Cussing, Demons, Drama, F/M, Foul langauge., Graphic Violence, Hurt, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Mystical, Suspense, priestess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: Things never go the way you want them too. And 9 years ago that was proven true for Kagome Higurashi, when Naraku made a wish upon the completed jewel. A wish that she didn't exist in her world anymore. Sending her flying through the ether to another world where she has had to survive on her own. And a random chance encounter with a specific group of people change everything. Whether for the better is yet to come to pass. Please Read & Review.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or it's characters, that right belongs to Hajime Isayama. Nor do I own Inuyasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.}
> 
> [A/N: Another new story, one I am going to have a ton of fun with as I get to mess with people a lot. Also, a heads up now, certain characters will be taken out of their normal Cannon Roles for specific reasons. If you cannot stand that, then please turn around and leave now. You have been warned.]

 

Pain ran up his leg as he looked around, gray eyes narrowed. The whole mission had gone wrong. The female titan had appeared and gone for Eren. Of course, the brat attracted trouble. But he could be forged into a very useful tool, it was the only reason he, himself had not killed the boy.

 

Though at the current moment he was not worth the pain. Sighing, Levi looked around again, trying to spot either Eren or Mikasa. And it was a bit worrisome that he was unable to. They'd just been there on the forest floor. He trusted Mikasa to protect the brat. She had a good head on her shoulders, and at times reminded him of himself to a degree. 

 

Gritting his teeth, Levi jumped from his spot on a large branch, deftly activating his vertical maneuvering gear. Making sure not to draw the lingering titans attention. Only to realize that they seem to stop at the edge of a particular tree and walk away. Looking a bit dazed in the process. Something that was out of place. 

 

Shifting his body, Levi circled until he was close to the ground, giving a perfect view between the massive raised roots. ONly to feel both stunned and suspicious. There was a small camp made. And from the looks of it, had been in place for a while. Of course, huddled there were his two subordinates.

 

Taking care as he finished his descent to the ground, letting the ever-present frown he wore become more pronounced, Levi hobbled the best he could towards them. Earning a wide dark-eyed look from Mikasa. Whose jaw dropped open a second later,  just as pain blossomed in the back of his head. 

 

Spinning, Levi saw a pair of vivid blue eyes looking at him from beneath a green and black cowl, while the rest of the face was hidden by a brown mask. Then the world went dark. It just was not his day.

 

000

 

"Why'd you do that?!" 

 

At the question, the owner of those blue eyes turned and looked towards the two teens. Glaring hard before giving a small shake of their head and motioning for them to finish what they'd been doing. Before bending and lifting the now unconscious man over their shoulder. Grunting as they stood up and walked over to the bedroll right next to them. Where they half laid, half dropped the man onto it.

 

"He is heavier than he looks," came a very muffled voice, earning two amused chuckles. "Is it that strange gear you use?" 

 

"Both,"Came the simple reply, earning a smothered chuckle. Looking up at the dark-haired youth, who was named Eren, they rolled their eyes. 

 

"To answer your prior question, his leg is injured and I doubt he'd let me treat it," Blue eyes twinkling in a knowing and mischievous manner at the two teens, who looked shocked. "Besides, he looks hard headed and quite volatile." 

 

The way the two shared a quick look only confirmed what had been said. A loud snort, along with a shake of the head, that caused a few locks of black hair to fall from under the dark cowl. With determination shining in blue eyes, they shifted their focus down to the now unconscious man's leg. Lightly palpating it, causing him to scrunch his face up in a mix of what could only be described as pain and irritation. Though if asked, it could be said constipation. 

 

"Well, he will need to have it splinted," Was what spoken as the person stood up and stretched. 

 

Aware of the two dark gazes on them as they walked over to a small neatly set up section, they gathered up two pieces of wood that had been whittled down and smoothed, bandages and the herbs to make a nice 'numbing' poultice. Then turned and looked back at the two teens again. Head tilting a bit to the side before coming back over to them and kneeling down. A small sigh escaping from their lips.

 

"Where are my manners," They said, as they knelt down beside the unconscious man again. "You can call me Higurashi." 

 

"Higurashi... that sounds... different....Miss?" Eren spoke.

 

Earning two stunned looks, when all they got was a small nod in confirmation, while Higurashi started to go about what she needed to do. Smiling under her face mask, glad that they had originally thought she was a male. It was what she strove for, because no matter what world she was in, women were seen as weak, delicate creatures until they proved themselves. 

 

Reaching out, she let her hands move of their own will. Easily unbuckling all the leather straps that help the weird suspension gear in place. Glad that this was not the first time she had helped one of these people. It still behooved her that they used this gear to fight the overgrown giants. Once it was removed and Mikasa had placed it near her, Higurashi pulled out a small handmade flint knife and sliced the form-fitting pants from the man's already swollen leg. Making it a clean cut from Ankle to the knee.

 

Pursing her lips, she slid the knife back into its sheath at her side and placed her hands over the shin. Letting her Reiki trickle slowly into it. The bone was most definitely broken, meaning she'd have to be subtle about healing it. Since her particular powers didn't exist in this world, and it kept the giants away from her.

 

Though they reacted to the boy Eren. Something she'd probably never get a chance to ask about. Because going into a civilized area meant higher chances of being exposed. As well as other things. Things she didn't want to be exposed at the current moment. IT had been nine years since she'd arrived in this strange world after Naraku had grabbed the jewel just as she was making the wish. Meaning they'd killed yet another puppet. In that moment, he spoke aloud a wish that she didn't exist. Well, if she didn't there, that meant the jewel didn't either. So, of course, she'd been flung out into the ether and ended up in another fucked up place.

 

While she had been lost in thought, she had put an anti-inflammatory poultice, mixed with the numbing herb, on the man's leg. Of course, she left the swelling, bruising, but only after fixing the bone so it was only fractured. Not wanting to draw much attention to having healed the damn thing. Then splinted it up, making sure it was tight enough to hold the wood in place, but still loose enough there be circulation in the limb and the flesh could breathe. 

 

It was about that time that the sounds of hushed talking broke through. Looking up and over her shoulder, she saw that there were quite a few others there now. Making her smile, beneath her face mask. They were looking at her as if she was nuts. Something she was very familiar with. Turning to the other two who looked relieved to see the others. 

 

"Your friends and I am taking what is left of your squad?" she asked. 

 

Mikasa looked at her and gave a small nod. Causing Higurashi to look up and do a quick head count, before narrowing her blue eyes at the mismatched group before her. All young people, not even out of their teens. It was almost sad. Standing up, gathering what little of her supplies was left, she waved them in. Stepping away from the three and walking over to a barrel that held clean rainwater in it. Placing the leftover stuff on the table that was next to it, and washed her hands. 

 

"Eren, Mikasa, you are alright!" was an over-enthusiastic sounding young man. 

 

Finished she turned around and leaned against the table, crossing arms just under her bound chest. Watching as they all interacted, enjoying the sight of the youth before her. Though she noted that like Eren, a few of the others had that strange aura, that seemed to flicker in response to her powers as she flared them. Causing them to stiffen a bit. 

 

It was a short while later when Eren mentioned her name and drew her into the conversation being held. As she strode over, making sure to make no noise while giving a small nod of her head at the thanks being given for helping them. 

 

"I help those who need it," she said, watching as they all just looked at her confused. 

 

Shaking her head, as she pointed back towards the edges of the roots. Just as a small giant came up and stopped and looked around. The sound of equipment being ready ringing out. Then the giant turned and walked away, its eyes glazed. Causing the lot to start asking a lot of questions about how and why. Shrugging her shoulders, she just raised an eyebrow at them. Waiting until they all became silent. 

 

"Trade secret. I have lived out here for nine years now. You learn stuff," she said as she rolled her shoulders and turned away from them. 

 

"Don't be ridiculous!" came a loud male voice. 

 

Stiffening she spun around and was in front of the tall blonde, her hand grabbing the front of his shirt before he could react, jerking him down to her paltry five feet two inches from his five feet and nine inches, so she could look him dead in the eyes. Which were very wide and in shock. 

 

"I do not lie. You are not the first bunch of idiots I have had to help over the years. And another reason why I fucking refuse to live in a populated area," she bit out, letting her reiki rise to the surface causing him to try and pull back, only to stumble when she let him go and turned away from him again. "Now that I have so many mouths to feed, I am leaving. Do not destroy my home while I am out. You all leave at the first ray of dawn. The giants are not active at night and lethargic in the morning until the sun is high." 

 

With that said, she marched stiff-backed to the edges of the roots, pausing only to grab her trusty bow and arrow and leave. Her Reiki seeping out around her like a cloak, but invisible to their eyes. Her ears catching an admonishing comment as well as a quip about her use of an archaic weapon. Which made her snort as she slipped away into the growing shadows of the evening. The air hung heavy around her, making her nerves fray at the end. Something was going to happen. 

 

_ TBC _

 

[A/N 2: Okay, I know it is not the best opening chapter. And for those who have read the manga, or watched the anime, you should know exactly which forest this is. Where in the series arcs I am placing this. And while things are a bit out of order (Cough writers liberties a Cough) I am doing this for a certain reason. Also, Kagome after 9 years on her own has gotten hard. She is not a child anymore. But is a bit ruthless and cold? Still a caring person, but puts little to no stock in others at the moment. Given time she will warm back up...]

 

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (updated 01/14)

Deal with the Devil: (updated 11/24)

Death Bonded: (updated 11/25)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (updated 12/3)

Fallen Star: (updated 12/4)

Feast of Flesh: (updated 12/5)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (updated 02/01)

Juxtaposition: (updated 12/5)

Obsession: (updated 12/22)

Predation: (updated 12/22)

SWD: Wizardess Heart: Amelia Nile, Double Agent: (updated 01/15)

Silver Memories: (updated 01/08)

The Choices we Make: (updated 01/15)

The Taste of a Rose: (updated 11/15)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (Updated 01/31)

Past, Present and Future: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Red String of Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Twisted Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

 


	2. Just Deserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to the amazing and talented Rumiko Takahashi-san. Nor do I own Attack on Titan or it's characters, that right belongs to the imaginative and talented Hajime Isayama.]

 

A muted throbbing at the base of his skull as he started to become aware, had Levi snapping his eyes open and going on the defensive. The smell of cooked meat and steamed vegetables had him turning his head to look around. Easily he spotted the rest of his squad, or what was left of it after the debacle that had happened. They were in a camp with a smokeless fire burning bright. Causing him to wonder just what kind of idiots they were, since it was obvious to him that they were still in the forest.

“Captain?”

Narrowing his eyes at the sound of that familiar voice, Levi started to push himself up. Only to feel a hand on his shoulder, attempting to hold him down. Shooting a dark look at who would dark, hoping it was the blue-eyed bastard who'd knocked him out, Levi paused at seeing Mikasa. A swift shake of her head had him frowning at her. Still, the girl didn't back down and he stilled, letting his body rest back on the ground.

“Report,” He bit out.

Again he got a small shake of his head as she gave a short, straight to the point update. Leaving him to think on what was just said as Jaeger came into view. He held a stick with what looked to be the meat of some kind of animal, possibly rabbit from the smell, and a small leaf-wrapped bundle.

“Here is your share of the food, Captain. Higurashi stated before leaving on their patrol that you should eat should you wake up,”

Glaring at the boy, who was more trouble than he was worth currently, Levi just kept a blank face. Enjoying the fact that Jaeger seemed to squirm under his gaze.

“I assure you, Captain, that the food is not poisoned. In fact, after providing us with the rabbit, Higurashi had us gut, skin, and clean it. Claiming they'd not be held responsible for your misplaced distrust,”

At Mikasa's words, Levi felt like twitching. The years he'd spent in the underground and working his way to his current position by not showing any signs of emotion or discomfort kept him from doing so. Instead, he chose to lift his chin just a bit in acknowledgment of what she said. Earning a small nod of her head as she offered silently to help him sit up. Which he took just for the sake of precaution.

Once he was upright, Levi looked around and saw that the rest were all looking at him patiently, waiting for his command. Still wanting to assess what was going on, Levi got a better view of the small camp. Realizing that this camp had been there for a long period of time, so his squad hadn't set it up. Shifting his body, Levi felt a small bit of weight on his leg. Immediately he focused on it. His body tensing up at seeing his pant leg having been neatly cut above the knee, while his shin was splinted. Reaching out he touched it, expecting to feel pain flare up from the broken bone. When nothing happened but mild irritation he began tugging on the dressing, quickly removing it.

There before his eyes was a lot of bruising and a moderate amount of swelling. What he was seeing and knowing what should have been there were not matching. Lifting his gaze up, he pinned it on Jaeger, who looked nervous.

“Explain,” he commanded.

It took a few seconds before the boy finally got his wits gathered and responded, “Higurashi tended to you, after... knocking you out Captain. Mikasa and I watched to make sure that nothing was done to harm you.”

He saw the honesty in the boy's eyes, letting him know that there was no lie. Shifting his gaze to Mikasa, who gave a small smile. The indicator he'd come to understand meant that Jaeger was right. Snorting at this, Levi wrapped the bandages back around his leg, not missing the poultice that was clinging to his skin, now dry. It made his skin crawl with the need to bathe. Once the split was secured he looked at Jaeger and held out his hand for the proffered food.

“Where did this Higurashi go?” he asked.

Silence prevailed before Armin spoke up, “Higurashi left almost thirty minutes ago, claiming that they would be doing a small patrol of the area. And gave direct orders that we are to be gone at first light, before going off to hunt for dinner and bringing back a few of our horses that didn't get eaten by the Titans, sir.”

Levi was not amused at the orders that had been given by a no-name civilian. A civilian that had gotten the drop on him. Albeit, he'd admit he had been in pain and focused on two of his squad. It didn't matter, this person was now on his list of threats. And he wanted to give what was given in return. Smiling darkly as he took a bite of the rabbit meat, Levi noted that it put everyone on edge. Which was good.

“In which direction did this, Higurashi go?” he asked after finishing his food.

Rhiner shifted and to point behind him. Following the direction, Levi saw that there was a faint path tread into the grass and dirt. Shifting himself, he stood up, only to have Jaeger and Mikasa move to stand before him. A quick movement of his hand had the two moving out of his way. Slowly, he put pressure on his injured leg, expecting pain to flare. Again making him wonder just what was in that poultice. Sighing he walked slowly and wobbly towards where Rhiner had indicated.

“Captain?”

At the sound of Jaegers voice, Levi stopped and looked at the boy. “I have to relieve myself. If you think I am incapable of doing so, think you can hold my hand?”

His words sharp, snide and mocking. Causing a flush to appear on the boys face, as everyone, Mikasa included, chuckled. Not waiting for a response, Levi made his way out of the camp, alone. As soon as he was far enough away, he started to follow the faint trail of their 'savior' into the woods. The trail was fairly easy to follow even in the partial light of the moon that was filtered by the trees above. And soon enough he felt the air get heavier with moisture and smell of minerals and sulfur. Telling him that a natural hot spring was nearby, which the trail led too.

Slowing down and using more stealth, Levi crept closer, hearing the sound of water moving just beyond the next bush. It had him curious of just how idiotic this person was if they were bathing in the open, with titans not too far away. The level of confidence they seemed to have by doing so was foolish. How would they even be able to defend themselves from an attack? Not that it was his concern as he crouched down to the best of his ability with a splinted leg, and pressed down a branch of the bush. Getting his first look at the person, Higurashi.

Their back was to him, but he saw black hair that barely reached pale skinned shoulders, slender build body as they stood from the water. Revealing an odd star-shaped scar on their hip. Looking as if something might have tried to take a bite out of them. All while they were blissfully unaware of his presence as they continued to bathe themselves.

“You know Kirara, I think this would be a good thing in the long run. It is not every day that people come to these woods.”

A deep rumbling male voice spoke, only to be followed by the soft mewling of what sounded like a cat. Levi was not sure how to take what this Higurashi had said, but he silently retracted his hand and made his way back towards the camp. Stopping briefly to do what he had harassed Jaeger about. Once he entered the camp, all eyes on him, Levi walked to where he had been laying. Seeing it was an actual pallet that had a thin blanket over it.

Once Levi had lowered himself back onto the pallet, he looked at them all. “We will leave at the first light. Get some rest, but stay on guard. Do two-hour rotating shifts and guard in pairs,”

The nods he got had Levi laying back down and closing his eyes. He would not sleep, no he was waiting for their 'benefactor'. He wanted to observe them before he put what he was planning into action.

**000**

Levi was standing there, watching as the horses were brought into the small campsite. They were already packed, and with fresh supplies as well. But that was not a concern for Levi. No, he was watching one person in particular as they moved about helping get everything ready for them to leave their 'home' as they termed it. Levi had caught those blue eyes staring at him a few times and he had met the gaze straight on. Earning him either a small shake of their head or lifting of their chin.

When everything was done, Levi made his way towards Higurashi, keeping his gray eyes pinned to those blue ones that peeked out from under the head cowl and face mask. There was no mistaking the wary look in their depths, while the person was relaxed, showing no signs of tension. As he passed them, Levi smirked and started to spin, intent on returning the favor. Only to have to redirect himself as they ducked and spun to face him. Having figured they'd be able to do that, Levi balled a hand into a fist, swinging it full force into their abdomen.

The smothered grunt told him that the impact had the desired effect as those blue eyes, now wide in shock started to slide shut. The silence was heard as he caught the petite male. There was no time to waste as he hefts them, taking note that they were exceptionally light, and walked to the horse that was his mount. Tossing them unceremoniously over the back of the beast, Levi reached into the saddle bag. After a quick rummage came out with some rope. The idiot had stocked them all with survival supplies. In short order Levi had their hands and feet bound.

“Quit staring and let's get out of here,” he barked at them as he slid one foot into the stirrup and pulled himself up, kicking his still splinted leg over the horse and his unconscious passenger.

He would have answers, and the best way to get them was to take this person back to the city where they could be questioned while being properly secured. Besides, he felt justified in returning the favor to the idiot.

_**TBC** _


	3. Gray Clouds, Blue Lightning, Calm Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or it's characters, that right belongs to Hajime Isayama. Nor do I own Inuyasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.}
> 
> [A/N: Again, I am going to take a while between updating due to writing my very first novel. Which I hope to be published via Amazon Kindle Books by the year's end. So, when I do update a story, randomly, you may thank my muse. You have been warned.]

 

Levi strode down the hall, his feet not making a single sound as he glared at those in his way. He was on a mission. One that he had given Jaeger and his two friends. One that should have been done already, since it was so simple. Retrieving their acquisition from the forest foray from the dungeon. But apparently, it was not as easy as it seemed for the trio. Then again the boy had proven to rather difficult while being highly intelligent. 

 

The proof came from the two-day ride back to Wall Rose. Of which there were questions he wanted to be answered. Ones that he would get with Commander Erwin's help. The damned boy was stubborn, resourceful, and had a very sharp wit. They had stopped of course after nightfall when the Titans were sapped of their strength he had called to make camp for a few hours.  Of course, that was where the boy had got mouthy and proved to be a pain. By first refusing to eat. Than sassing him with a clear show of disrespect when he refused Levi's guard. 

 

No, instead the boy decided to dislocate his own shoulder and maneuvered his legs until his arms were in front of him before shoving the dislocated shoulder back into place. There had been no mistaking the pain and defiance in those blue eyes. Only to have the boy state that he didn't want an old jerk who'd rather use underhanded tactics to take him to relieve himself. Instead, volunteering Armin and Mikasa for the job. Giving their reasoning, which was oddly sound, for choosing them. Hell, the boy had refused and fought against having the face mask being removed to show their face. In fact, he was sure Reiner had a double foot bruise on his stomach still. 

 

Sighing as he pulled himself from his thoughts to see Jaeger and Armin standing on either side of the door to the showers. Coming to stand before them, seeing the surprise on both their faces, as well as a bit if sheepishness from Armin, Levi reached between them and grabbed the door handle and turned it pushing the door inwards, as the brat made to move to stop him. 

 

"Uh...Captain... Higurashi refused to meet the Commander...while covered in...filth..." Eren said, his face turning a faint shade of pink. 

 

Glancing at Armin, Levi saw that his two was turning pink. Not caring at all, he strode into the room to see a shocked Mikasa who just stayed where she stood as he heard the water in the showers turn off. Not slowing, he jerked the door to the showers open, stepped in and stopped completely. As his eyes met blue eyes that blinked once before going the size of a saucer before an ear-splitting scream was heard. Making him flinch as his ears started to ring.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Levi was glad for his reflexes as he brought his hands up to catch the wooden container that was suddenly tossed at his head. His eyes not leaving the frantic blue eyes as their owner darted forward the second the container left their hands, face a brilliant shade of scarlet. Next thing he knew there was pain flaring between his legs, followed by two distinctive male groans as Mikasa yelled Armin's and Eren's name and to leave the shower room as he sunk to his knees.

 

000

 

All she had wanted was to get clean before having to meet this groups leader, a Commander Erwin Smith. She had enough intelligence that she shouldn't appear before them covered in five days worth of filth. And a shower would fix that. So, after giving a quick reasoning, she got the trio, thanks to Eren, to allow her a quick one. Ten Minutes was all she really had needed and apparently, that was all the time allotted since the showers had turned off after roughly that time limit. 

 

What she had not even figured it was that arrogant Captain bursting in just as she had finished. Of course, she had done what any self-respecting woman would do. Threw the nearest object, screaming. And since this was something she was familiar with, due to a perverted Hoshi, she attacked. Delivering a swift kick. One she hadn't figured would work at all, but the shock that was in the man's gray eyes gave her that advantage. 

 

Covering herself the best she could, she felt the tears burning in her eyes as she kept them pinned on the man who was now on his knees. Just as she felt anger start to bubble up in her chest. 

 

"HENTAI! ECCHI! BAKA!" she screamed at him in her native tongue. 

 

"Higurashi, please calm down. Here let's put this on you," she heard Mikasa say to her. 

 

Looking away from Levi for the first time since she had turned to the sound of the door opening, she saw the worry, horror, and anger flashing in her dark gray eyes. Eyes that were similar to the man that was now behind her as she let Mikasa lead her out of there, cloak wrapped around her still damp body.

 

"Hey... are you okay, Higurashi?" Armin asked, his voice soft. 

 

Looking at him, she saw that he was politely looking at the ground. Shifting her gaze to Eren, she saw he too was not looking at her, though his face was cherry-red, telling her he had seen her naked body. 

 

"I will be fine. But I want to go back to the cell. I want to feel safe and not be anywhere near that arrogant pig. So, if your Commander want's to meet me, he can do it where I feel safe and cannot attack that kidnapping teme," she bit out. 

 

Feeling Mikasa turn her body to head back the way they'd originally brought her from, Kagome realized that there were more people standing around in the halls. Several she realized were familiar. As in, they'd been the group that had abducted her from her home. A cold chill ran down her spine as her bare feet slapped on the floor as she finally gave up putting on a brave face. She started to cry in humiliation at all these people, mostly males, seeing her in nothing but a short cloak that barely came to her mid-thigh. 

 

With a sob as she pressed against Mikasa to try and hid her face, that was no doubt practically glowing red she moaned aloud in her native tongue, "Naze kami wa watashi o nikumu no?" (Why do the gods hate me?)

 

000

 

He was shocked and highly amused as he walked down the stairs that would lead them to the dungeon. And he did his best to keep from showing his emotions on his face as he finished listening to the animated report from Hange Zoe, while Levi just seemed to radiate anger in palpable waves. Aware of the reason for it, which was evident even now in the slight limp to his gait. 

 

Wanting to meet the small spitfire of a girl, previously a smart mouth boy,  that had done this to his Captian, Erwin raised a hand to silence Hange. Stopping at the door to the cells were opened, he stepped through, quickly making his way with the other two in tow to the last cell on the right, directly across from Eren's own cell. Seeing said boy, along with his constant two companions, standing outside the girl's cell, talking to her softly. Only to blink when a sweet sounding laugh came from inside it. Giving a soft cough to announce himself, Erwin watched as the youngsters spun and went stiff, giving him a salute. 

 

"At ease," he muttered to them, "I am here to talk with our new guest." 

 

"You mean forcibly acquired from their own home prisoner, Sir?" 

 

Turning his head to look at the girl, Erwin saw a mix of anger and humor in her dark blue eyes. The shade of blue was odd to him in the dim torchlight. It looked almost black, but yet it was bright like the sky at the same time. And there was no mistaking the intelligence and wisdom in their depth. It told him that this girl was a survivor and had seen a lot of death. Though from her appearance she looked to be no more than sixteen years of age. 

 

"You three are dismissed," He said giving the trio a quick glance and nod of his head. 

 

"No offense, Commander. But I would feel safer if they stayed," the girl said, her voice low, hard and slightly pleading. "I know that I have no right to ask for that, but I do mean I would feel safer if they were to stay here. Besides, anything I chose to tell you, they can hear." 

 

The sound of shifting from behind him let Erwin know that Levi was not amused and against what she had just said. Oddly he couldn't get a feel for Hange, though if he knew the woman, she was eager to get her hands on the girl and examine her. It was often funny and outright scary to see her change at the chance to acquire new information. But being aware of the fact that since the girl had arrived, the trio had been friendly enough with her. And after this afternoons display, he could understand her to need to have people that she could feel safe with around her. Even if she was behind bars, both Levi, Hange and himself had keys and could enter the cell at will. 

 

"Fine," he stated as he saw the relief wash over the girl. "So, shall you answer some of our questions?" 

 

The smile she flashed him was genuine, warm, and bright. It gave him the answer he wanted. Though the quiet snort from behind him had the girl narrowing her eyes just a little. 

 

"Good. What's your name?" He asked her. 

 

The way her smile became a polite, thin line as she looked at him, not flinching or faltering. 

 

"I would say it is rude to not introduce yourself first when asking for someone's name, but as I already know who you are, it's fair," She said, an impish gleam in her eyes. "It is Higurashi, Kagome." 

 

Raising his eyebrows as he stared down at the girl. Pretty sure that she was just being impudent for the hell of it. And to try and get a rise. Though Erwin was not sure if it was himself or the two, or rather Levi, behind him. 

 

"That sounds foreign," He stated, earning a slight nodded. "How long have you lived in the forest, Ms. Higurashi?" 

 

The face the girl pulled at being called Mrs. Higurashi had him fighting not to smile. Though the way her eyes darkened as she looked back at him through the bars, it was almost predator like. Then in the next instance, she had her hands up, curling fingers as she counted silently to herself. 

 

" Kagome, please. My mother is Mrs. Higurashi. If I had been left there, in a week would have made ten years, Sir," she said, her voice dropping a few octaves showing her clear displeasure at being upheaved.

 

"Don't lie. You are no older than Jaeger," Levi spat out. 

 

Saying nothing, Erwin watched the girl narrow her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Body language practically screaming she was on the defensive and getting angrier by the second. 

 

"Oh, really! I don't know what makes a baka hentai like you know every little detail about me? I give you and your squadron aide, albeit I had to knock your sorry butt out, and you attack me, knocking me out and kidnapping me from my home," she snapped. The low growl she had in her voice was impressive. "So, I suggest Sukebe, (You creep) keeping your mouth shut. Or I will not answer any more questions." 

 

Hearing the finality in her word, Erwin lifted his hand and waved it at Levi. The girl definitely had some guts, though he wondered what she had called him. The mix of the unknown words with their own language, which he could tell was still accented. 

 

"Please, you two," Erwin said, his voice hardening for when he had to chastise the troops. "Kagome, how did you stay safe from the Titans?"

 

The instant reaction she gave to his question had him pinning her where she stood with a look. Her eyes widening before narrowing to mere blue slits, that flashed brightly beneath her dark lashes. 

 

"That I am not ready to divulge to you, Commander Smith," she said her voice monotoned. "Though I can tell you it is the same way that I know that boy Eren over there, is special." 

 

The soft intake of breath from the trio, while Hange gave a soft squeal and Levi hissed under his breath. Erwin straightened up and leveled her with his hardest glare. Making the girl smile at him as if he was acting amusing. He wanted to know what she knew. 

 

"Look, I am not a stupid person. And you, nor that midget gaki back there, intimidate me in the least. I knew... a person who'd soon as kill you than even breath the same air as you. Hell, he tried to kill me more than once. And as for those giant's and how I survived all on my own, as a poor, weak, defenseless female and all. Let's say this when my trust is earned, you nor anyone else will get a darn thing from me," She bit out, her head tilting up. 

 

He could see it in her eyes, she was not lying to him. Making him wonder just what she had lived through. If possible, like Levi had lived in the underground, as that was the only place he could recall Oriental's still existing. 

 

"Then how about a deal, because trust and respect go hand in hand. And are not just given out on silver platers, Kagome," he said. 

 

The barely perceptible movement of her head told him she was listening. Acknowledging what he had said. 

 

"I earn yours and you earn mine, an exchange if you will," he smiled at her. 

 

"Oh?! That is something I can do," she said, lifting an eyebrow. "Name your terms, Rīdā." (Leader)

 

A bit confused by what she said, though he could tell it was not an insult like she had thrown at Levi, Erwin gave a brief nod of his head. Already thinking of ways that this could be beneficial. And getting to alleviate some boredom. 

 

"You will do chores around the barracks, under the supervision of Levi, since he brought you here against your will, it his responsibility, of course. But you will be given freedom enough to talk, interact with others here. I won't push you on questions that you don't want to answer yet, but I do expect you answer a few each night," he said. 

 

The assessing look she gave him as she thought it over. It was clear that she didn't like being supervised, let alone by Levi. And the overbearing silence from behind him said that Levi was not amused by it either. The moment a large, smile of innocence broke across the girls face, though it was at odds with the predatory gleam in her dark blue eyes, Erwin knew he had her. 

 

"Fine, I accept the deal. But I want to stay here in this cell. Just maybe have some supplies to clean it and make it a bit more... livable. I feel safer here and underground. And if your dear Yowamushi (coward) Hentai there decides to provoke me, I can come here for 'his' safety," she said. "Besides, I like my roommate over there, he is fun to listen too, even when I meditate to recenter myself."

 

It was a bit of an odd request, though he had no intentions of letting her, an unknown roam around freely on the grounds. Erwin just nodded his head, giving the girl a polite good night. Receiving a bow at the waist, as she returned the good night. He spun and left, knowing that Hange and Levi would fall in behind him. Dinner had come and gone while he was down there and he could use some food. Though he had a feeling that he had been manipulated, even a little bit by the girl, who was very strange indeed.

_**TBC** _


	4. Information can be Intentionally Shitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Attack on Titan, that right belongs to Hajime Isayama; nor do I own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the crazy Idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** Levi watched the woman as she finished mucking out the stables. He had learned to read her like an open book. Not that it was hot to do. She wore her emotions openly. Just like Jaeger, though the brat was getting better at putting on a blank mask. Though she had Jaeger beat at one thing. She could clean and was just as particular as himself.

 

Narrowing his eyes as he watched Kagome swaying her body to whatever song was running through her mind. Wondering if she would eventually start belting out the words in her strange language. Levi did not like how she would slip in some foreign words when she talked. Which was one of his pet peeves with her?  She had no respect or decorum when addressing him. 

 

Giving a small shake of his head, Levi caught a brief flash of red in his peripheral vision. Drawing his attention from his unwanted charge. Only to catch another brief flash of that red again. This time it was closer to where he was. So, deciding to track it while refocusing on the errant woman he was being forced to babysit.

 

That brief flash of red kept getting closer to the stables. As if that were the goal. Giving a soft 'tsk', Levi gave what he was presuming was one of the civilian children a small bit of praise. They were staying well hidden before they moved at randomly timed intervals. Though the moment the red flashed again, he knew it was hair color and he sprang into action. His reflexes giving him an advantage as he grabbed the back of what seemed to be young boy's shirt. Hauling him up roughly. 

 

The way the boy's bright green eyes went wide as he looked at Levi spoke volumes. Obviously, the child was surprised he'd been spotted, let alone caught. Though he didn't seem happy about how he was being handled. Quickly Levi shook the boy, hearing as his teeth clicked against each other in his mouth. 

 

"What are you doing here boy? This is not a play area," He growled down at the boy.

 

The lack of reaction had Levi narrowing his eyes. Only to feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck raise up. Just as a smile curled the boy's lips upwards into a smirk. His bright green eyes reflecting movement from behind Levi.

 

Stepping to the side and twisting, Levi avoided being hit by the brush end of a broom that smelled just like horse shit. Telling him who his would-be attacker was. Forcing a soft hiss of annoyance to escape his mouth as he sidestepped again to once more avoid the broom. Which he could tell from a quick look at Kagome wasn't going to stop, her eyes flashed with her anger.

 

"Woman you will cease this course of action, now," He commanded her, only to get a very colorful epithet of what he could go do with himself as she continued attacking him.

 

**000**

 

Erwin had been informed that Kagome was attacking Levi, yet again. A fairly frequent occurrence over the last seven days. They were like cats and dogs. And while it was amusing to see and hear, this was one of those times it was not funny because they were in the middle of the courtyard, making a spectacle of themselves.

 

"What started it this time?" He asked Reiner, who'd been on stable duty with Kagome. 

 

There was a long pause before Reiner answer, "The Captain caught a young civilian sneaking around. And well you know how Captain Levi is to trespassers, Sir."

 

Smothering a groan as they walked out the doors leading to the courtyard. They had learned earlier in the week Kagome had an overprotective soft spot for kids. And could be downright terrifying. Which was saying something because they faced Titans on an almost daily basis and lived, knowing one wrong move could mean death to not just them, but their whole squad.

 

Erwin came to a complete halt as his gaze landed on the duo and young red-haired youth. The latter was trying his best to not laugh hysterically, while he watched a purple in the face Kagome kept swinging and thrusting the broom like a weapon at Levi. Who kept dodging it. Not making an effort to disarm her. Erwin knew it was likely due to the fact that particular broom was used to sweep the stables and had feces on it. Levi would avoid it due to his OCD about staying as clean as possible. And not liking being covered in that particular type of filth.

 

Knowing he had to put a stop to it, Erwin stepped forward and spoke loudly, "Alright you two, knock it off. Everyone else get back to your duties. NOW!" 

 

Everybody's reaction was instant. Levi and Kagome stopped mid-action. Kagome swinging, Levi actually blocking. Their eyes turned toward him, boring into his person. Neither happy at being stopped. So, Erwin just lifted an expectant eyebrow. Still, neither of them spoke up. Making Erwin move closer to them, finally getting a good look at the civilian. Easily nothing the brilliant shade of his hair and color of his eyes. 

 

"Well, I am waiting for an explanation," He said stopping about two feet from them. 

 

When the boy edged closer to Kagome, Erwin saw her eyes narrow as she stiffened. It was such a small action he his mouth almost fell open when she suddenly spun and grabbed the boy by his earlobe. Pinching it in a manner he knew was painful as she pulled the child to stand by her. 

 

"I'll say this only once Rīdā, if the sukebe Captain touches my son again, I will take a rusty cheese grater to his manhood," She said in a calm manner that sent a chill down his spine. The look in her eyes left no room for doubt she'd do it too.

 

Shooting a quick glance at Levi, Erwin saw he had his normal blank mask on. Though he was eyeing Kagome with a dark interest. RAising a hand, Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

"Okaa-san!" The boy whined. 

 

Looking at the boy again, Erwin wondered how a boy of that age and coloring could be Kagome's child. 

 

"Adoptive son, Rīdā," Kagome said. "Now if you'll excuse us there is much to discuss between him and myself."

 

With that said, all he could do is move aside as she dragged the poor boy along. Not wanting her wrath directed at himself. Tracking their progress until Kagome stopped by the doors leading into the command building. Setting down the broom and glancing back at him. 

 

"I will answer all your questions now, Rīdā Erwin. You may bring the hentai with you, but he needs to bathe first," She stated, a small devilish smile curling her lips. "I refuse to talk to someone smelling of a horses backside. It is highly offensive and insulting." 

 

Once she finished speaking, Erwin let a low chuckle escape. Turning he actually looked at Levi. His friend had small specks of horse shit all over his person and looked ready to kill something or rather someone. As his mind put everything together. Kagome had not actually attacked with intent to hit Levi but to get Levi filthy. Each of her movements he realized had been calculated. Giving him information she was trained to handle a weapon of sorts. And the realization of it all made him laugh aloud. Earning him a dark glare from Levi.

 

"Go wash, I will call for Jaeger, Mikasa, Armin, and Hange. Then we shall get the answers we want from our prison guest," He said, turning and walking away, attempting and failing to smother his laughter. 

 

**000**

 

She was behind the makeshift changing-slash-bathroom curtain when she both felt and heard the others arrive. It had been an hour since she vacated the courtyard, feeling smug, even though she'd been royally pissed. A mother's instincts were never to be underestimated. And while she had known both Shippo and Kirara were in the city for the last two days.  Seeing Levi manhandle her baby, who was dumb enough to have been caught, had sent her into over-protective mommy mode. Of course, Shippo was still nursing a sore ear as he sat on her bed, petting Kirara. Who had snuck in with her yellow backpack, while she had been distracting everyone by 'attacking' Levi. 

 

Of course, she had utilized a few things that she always kept in that pack. So, when the sound of everyone stopping outside her little prison room, Kagome pulled the makeshift curtain to the side and revealed herself. Only to raise a single eyebrow at everyone's reaction, or lack thereof, except in the case of one person. It had a small smile curling her lips at the corners as she moved to stand before them. The bars of the cell the only thing separating them all. 

 

"Rīdā Erwin Smith, Zoe Hange, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa, Erwin, and Hentai Captain," She said softly, respectfully as she bowed at the waist.

 

When she rose up, Kagome fought to keep the smile from her lips. The way they were staring at her, or rather what she wore. Glad that they were finally reacting. Not a fool, Kagome strode forward, stopping in the dead center of a circle made completely from fuda's. Smoothing the fabric of her dark blue hakama's out. And wasn't disappointed when Hange spoke up, eyes shining with her need to have knowledge. 

 

"What are you wearing? What are those little strips of paper? When where they brought in? How come when you were brought here you didn't bring your adoptive child? When did you adopt him?" 

 

Kagome would have openly laughed like Shippo was, but chose not to when Levi spun to look at the excitable woman. 

 

"Shut up, shitty specs. I'd like to know something a bit more important, like how she acquired all this. As the boy did not have it on his person," he snapped. 

 

Keeping her gaze solely focused on Erwin, Kagome waited for him to give the cure she should speak. Though she found his face a blank mask, his eyes vacant, while his aura spiked with a mix of amusement and annoyance at his two subordinates.

 

"If you two are finished," He stated softly, causing both Hange and Levi to go still and quiet. 

 

The small nod of his head was all she needed. Turning she looked at Shippo, who grinned cheekily as he fanned out more of the fudas. Before dashing around the interior of the cell first, then the hall of the dungeon, placing a fuda in strategic points. This would take a while and she didn't want eavesdroppers listening in. Once Shippo had finished he stayed outside of the cell, next to Erwin.

 

"My story is long and you all will find it practically impossible to believe. So, to help you believe I'll stay in this circle of fuda. Each is inscribed with a word to keep me from lying," she said. 

 

The wash of skepticism on everyone's face spoke volumes. OF course, she had expected it. Bringing her hands up, clapping them twice as she muttered a prayer to activate not just her little circle, but all the fuda's. Casting the dungeon in a Lilac glow. Kagome just smiled a cold smile at the group before her, while Shippo and Kirara flinched just a bit at her Reiki washing over them. 

 

"If you don't, believe me, we can test it on one of you...Say, the Hentai Captain, since he is the biggest stick in the mud," She whispered just loud enough to be heard by all. 

 

Seconds ticked by before Erwin spoke, his blue eyes narrowed to mere slits as he looked at her. "What exactly did you just do, Kagome?"

 

Lifting her chin, softening that cold smile, she replied, "I cast a barrier so no one can enter or leave before I take it down. Also, adding in a silencing aspect so no one can hear us. As well as make it so what is talked about here cannot be spoken outside of this barrier, ever. I like my secrets and am taking a huge risk, Rīdā, in trusting all of you. As for this circle, I already explained it."

 

Again they looked at her with disbelief until Erwin indicated Levi should enter the cell and stand in the circle. The dark, humorless glare Levi shot her said he had an even stronger dislike of her now. Not that it bothered her in the least. Which she indicated with a slow roll of her shoulders.

 

Once he stood in the center, the papers glowed white. And at that Kagome waved a hand at Erwin to ask his questions. Which he did like it was an interrogation. Starting with basics, like name, age, rank. Then progressed into more personal questions until he asked Levi his 'honest' and 'personal' thoughts on Eren Jaeger. 

 

The way Levi's face scrunched up as if he just bit into something foul had the fuda's light pulsing. Indicating he was fighting the compulsion to speak from the heart. Already Kagome knew the bullheaded, foul-mouthed, ill-tempered man was private. And him fighting (and losing) to keep from answering the question was no surprise. 

 

"He is an annoying brat, who is often to much trouble for the worth. But Loyal, hard-working, and earnest. A bit too much sometimes. Though he needs to get rid of his naivete and bleeding heart. Neither have a place on the battlefield and grow the fuck up. Otherwise, he'll continue to make a good scout." 

 

The shock that washed over everyone's, but Shippo's and Erwin's faces was priceless. Making Kagome wish she had a camera. Especially for Levi's, since he looked as if he just drank spoiled milk as he walked stiffly from the circle and cell, his aura definitely screaming he felt violated.

 

"If that is sufficient, Rīdā Erwin?" she asked.

 

When he nodded his head, Kagome made her way back into the center of her little circle. Not bothering to hide her amusement at their various reactions. 

 

"Well to answer your previous questions. These are the traditional clothes for my profession. Those pieces of paper have Kanji and Hiragana in my native language, Japanese. As for my son, Hange, he was out gathering new herbs to dry for medicinal purposes," She said

 

Pausing to take a breath, Kagome let her eyes rest on Levi who was glowering darkly at her, almost brooding in her mind. 

 

"As to how I acquired my stuff... well while everyone was preoccupied with what was happening, none of you noticed Kirara sneaking into the building and down here dragging my bag with her."  she finished. 

 

With a wave of her hand to direct everybody's attention towards her little trundle bed. A soft mewl coming from the small two-tailed cat who was sitting on her yellow backpack.

 

"Kirara... Thank you. Now please leave the cell," Kagome softly asked. 

 

Turning her head to track the small demons progress. Only to raise her eyebrows when said cat jumped up and onto Erwin's shoulder easily. Just to nuzzle him affectionately. It was a clear statement of what the demon cat thought of the man. 

 

"Okay, I hope you Kiddies are ready for storytime. Because my story begins more than ten years ago. Before I arrived in your world and that forest..." 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	5. Cruel Angel Thesis Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Attack on Titan, that right belongs to Hajime Isayama; nor do I own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the crazy Idea that I am putting the character through.]
> 
> [A/N2: So, the title is actually the name of the Theme Song from Neon Genesis Evangelion, and what inspired this whole story. I hope you all enjoyed this update!]

**** Levi felt the skin between his eyes pinch with the start of another headache. It had been only three days since the fiasco with the damnable woman and the child, who apparently was her adoptive son. He had not appreciated being in that little circle to prove a point. Being forcibly compelled to tell the truth and his inner thoughts. Death wouldn't be good enough for that damn woman. Who, he found was not in her cell. Nor was Jaeger. 

 

Lips pulling down into a frown he was pretty sure was going to become permanent, Levi made his way up from the dungeon and noted that there was hardly anyone around. Which was rather curious, as the halls at this time were usually filled with those going to their duties for the day. Narrowing his eyes, Levi continued down the halls. Eventually, he came to the double doors that led to the courtyard. Where the sounds of murmuring was coming from. 

 

Picking up his pace, Levi made his way out the door and towards where a group of people was gathered around the training grounds. And from the looks of it, all the people who should be doing the morning duties or training. Especially his own squad. So, without hesitation he pushed his way through the crowd, coming out next to none other than Commander Erwin. But that was instantly put to the side as the sight he saw. 

 

In the center of the training grounds were the damn woman and her son. And he wasn't sure about the style of hand to hand being used, but it was clear they were fighting or sparring at the least. But from the serious looks on their faces, they were most definitely fighting. And it looked almost like a deadly choreographed dance. His attention now focused as he watched as the boy, Shippo grabbed Kagome's foot as she kicked, green eyes flashing as he smiled. 

 

Only to watch as Kagome jumped up, twisting her body and swinging her other foot at his head, while arching her body backward and placing her hands on the ground, further twisting her body. Forcing the boy to let go and skip backward. From there they just circled around each other. Just start over with the hand to hand combat, with the occasional kick placed in. Neither giving in, testing, gauging, attacking. 

 

The minute ticked by as he watched and realized that there was a level of skill that was being displayed that was not normally shown by how the woman moved. Making Levi think that she was either a damn good actress at pretending to be a total incompetent klutz or that when she was completely focused that she had a natural instinct. Then it was over with a well-placed kick, sending the woman flying towards a group of people that had Mikasa, Armin, and of course, Jaeger. Who he noted put a good distance between him and Kagome. 

 

Something he found amusing, as the woman couldn't hide her emotions very well. That action, while subconscious survival from the brat, because her 'powers' as they found out allowed for her to detect Jaeger. Meaning she could have warned them about Anne, the female titan. But she had a reason for not doing so. Having only seen the girl in passing. That had set their nerves on edges. Making Kagome a person to watch, after clearly telling them all they could go fuck themselves, she would be used as a fucking detector again. Which had set off the boy, and that odd two-tailed cat? 

 

**000**

 

Kagome had gotten up early enough for her to spar with Shippo. And had been very careful not to wake up Erin, who she was a bit hurt by.  But it was to be expected. She was a threat to him. Then there was the whole thing with Anne, the female titan that had originally tried to take Erin while in the forest. But that was not her concern. Hell, it was only once that she'd come in contact with the young woman. The look she had given had only confirmed what Kagome had felt. Though it was not her place to interfere, and she absolutely refused to be used as a detector again. 

 

So, she focused on honing her skills in the martial area, using Shippo's knowledge as well as what the Jewel supplied her. Her senses had picked up those that were now gathered around them, watching. Giving her an odd thrill as she kept up her steady stream of attacking the young Kitsune before her. A smile on her face when she blocked only to be sent flying. 

 

"Crap, mama... you alright?" 

 

Standing up she dusted herself off she smiled and waved a hand at him. Their sparring sessions served as training for him to control and measure his own growing demonic strength, so he could better blend in with the humans, that her talisman she'd made for him. His tail, pointed ears, and little fox feet were hidden to those without spiritual ability. Which was fucking everyone in this world. 

 

Turning she looked over to Rīdā Erwin, only to pause and lift an eyebrow at seeing Levi standing there. The man was practically the bane of her existence. She wasn't surprised that the man could hold a grudge. Of course, she more or less deserved it. Tilting her head to the side, smiling widely at the two. 

 

"Mama, are we going to continue with the next set?" 

 

This had her looking at her son, eyes narrowing for but a second as a familiar cough brought her attention back to the two men. Lifting an eyebrow in silent question, as she kept her gaze pointedly on Erwin. 

 

"What type of Hand to hand is that?" Erwin asked. "And what does he mean by next set?" 

 

Smiling Kagome rolled her shoulders and raised a hand and flicked her fingers at Shippo, silently telling him to grab what they'd need. 

 

"That was called Aikido, or the way of harmony with Ki. Mixed with Jujustsu, meaning soft skills. It is a close combat style that can disarm and disable. Using your opponent's own body against them if done right," she explained. Enjoying the gleam that came to Erwin's eyes. 

 

"Okay, Mama, I got them," Shippo called out. 

 

She didn't take her eyes away from the men before her, as she watched their eyes go wide at seeing her son carrying actual weapons. His own sword that had appeared when they arrived in this world. And her own weapon, a shakujō that had a rather nasty little trick to it. 

 

"This is the second set. We train with live weapons. Is that a problem Rīdā?" she asked, though her gaze dropped from Erwin to Levi. 

 

"No, but instead of sparring with your son, why not pit yourself again one of our own?" Erwin asked. "You may choose your partner." 

 

Her answer was a small nod of her head as she held her hand out for her weapon, setting it down on the ground softly, enjoying the gentle chime of the bladed metal rings attached to its tips. The cold, polished black metal of the staff hummed in her hands. Her eyes never leaving Levi's as he glared back at her. 

 

"Captain Yowamushi (coward), how about it? I hear tell that you are good with a sword, or two?" she asked. Watching him twitch at her lack of use of either name. 

 

The soft snicker from Shippo had her cutting a sharp glance to silence him. It had taken a bit of explaining, but he agreed that she had the right to call him those names. More so, since he didn't seem to be smart enough male to understand that he shouldn't be pissing her off further. Though, Shippo had been surprised that she hadn't castrated Levi when he had barged in on her in the shower, seeing her nude. Especially with the conditioning she had from Miroku and the many other perverts in the feudal era. Like the monkey owning Nobu Nobunaga. 

 

"... fine." was all the reply from Levi. 

 

**000**

 

Erwin had been a bit shocked when he took his early morning stroll. The noises from one of the training grounds, that should have been unused, had drawn him. There he saw both Kagome and her son moving through a series of stretches and fluid movements that he had never seen before. Only to watch as they suddenly started attacking each other. It was obvious that neither were out to hurt the other, indicating it was a sparring match. He had never seen anything like this before. It fascinated him. 

 

And as the morning wore on, more and more people gathered around. And not just from the Survey squad. No, the Military Police and a few of the other factions. All watching the spectacle. So, he was not too surprised when Levi eventually showed up, since it was well past the time for when both Kagome and Erin were to report for their 'duties' for the day. And the way that his captain didn't speak just watched said he was also intrigued.

 

So, the moment he heard Kagome tell the boy, her son, to get the stuff for the next set, he had spoken up. And now he was watching as Levi and she seemed to circle around each other, before darting in exchanging a few blows. Levi was dangerous, he knew that better than anyone. The man was not a living legend for a reason. He grew up in the Undercity, had been trained to survive and kill. His swordsmanship didn't end at killing the Titans, no it had been perfected in other ways, hence his particular way of using the swords. 

 

"I wonder if he will make Mama take him seriously?"

 

At those words, Erwin looked down at the red-headed boy. Who smiled up at him. Only to have his attention brought back to the two now attacking each other. The sparks that shot off the pole as Levi's swords came down let Erwin know that it was metal, as he watched Kagome twist the shaft and pushing away from her body. Sending Levi back. Just to have Levi bring one blade down in an arc, while the other came from the side. 

 

What happened had Erwin's eyebrows jumping up on his forehead. She blocked the downward strike, and stepped into Levi's personal space, rolling her body until her back was pressing against his Captain's chest, before slamming a sandaled foot back into his shin. Causing Levi to hiss in surprise and pain. Then she was moving out of his space and glaring at him. 

 

"You should take me seriously, or you will lose some of that famed credit," Kagome snipped, just loud enough to be heard. 

 

Watching as the air around Levi changed, as his stance shifted, dropping a bit wider, lowering him to the ground. This had Erwin tensing, until he heard Shippo mutter something about Kagome, that he had not quite heard. Then the two were rushing in and exchanging blow after blow in quick succession. Eventually, and he had expected this, Levi began to push Kagome back. Overpowering her. Then it happened, she barely was able to dodge both of the blades, and the sound of cloth being sliced was heard. 

 

"OH!" 

 

It was a simple exclamation from the girl, and Erwin was about to call the fight in Levi's favor. Only to be stopped by a hand on his elbow. With a quick glance down he saw the boy shake his head, before pointing at the training field. When he looked back, he saw that Kagome had shrugged the white top off, revealing a bandaged wrapped torso. It went down into the strange red pants she called Hakama. 

 

"Good. Let's make this a more even playing field, shall we?" 

 

Erwin knew that the look on his face matched the one on not just Levi's at that comment, but those gathered. Then with a soft chime of the rings from the top of the weapon, Erwin watched as it was split in two, revealing a thin, well-crafted blad on the lower half, as it slid from the shaft of the polearm. Which Kagome flicked outwards as if testing the weight now in her left hand while rolling her right wrist, causing those rings to chime louder. 

 

"Your mother is versed in fighting with two weapons? Why did she not use it from the outset?" he asked softly, not taking his eyes from the two now exchanging quick, precise, and borderline deadly blows. 

 

"When you fight someone and are unsure of their skill, would you use your full ability first? Giving up your strengths and weakness immediately?" Shippo asked back. "That would be foolish. A very wise warrior taught her that lesson." 

 

Realizing the wisdom of the statements and the knowledge behind the questions, Erwin didn't say anything in response. He knew their story. The fact that they had fought a lot. But Kagome had never stated that she could use a polearm, let alone a sword. And now it was obvious that she had some skill, though it was nowhere near Levi's, she was holding her own. And he would dare to say that his friend looked like he might actually be enjoying himself. It was not often that he could do something like this, not with the weight of his responsibilities always bearing down on him. 

 

It was obvious to him as they jumped away from each other that they were going to decide the winner with the next blow. Their body's looking relaxed, but to his trained eyes each was nothing but coiled tension ready to spring. Then in the next second, they were rushing towards each other. A loud clang rents the air as they stood toe to toe, metal hissing against metal as they each refused to give in before Kagome stepped back and bowed her head in defeat. 

 

Though when she turned and looked at him, the smile on her lips made her look angelic, while her blue eyes flashed with a mocking cruelness that took the breath from his lungs. His eyes looked from her as she walked towards him, to Levi, only to go wide as he pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Seeing why she had that look on her face. Levi had yet to notice it, but in that last attack, she had sliced his Cravat just a few inches below the knot. Which he figured was fair play since he sliced through her shirt. 

 

Shaking his head, Erwin knew he would be talking to her more about her hand to hand fighting and that unique way of fighting with her sword and staff. Already his quick mind was factoring in how that style could better help his own people stay alive. Because he noted that it held balance while shifting the body's weight at a moments notice. The precision that was used in each blow was dangerous. Then he realized that the other factions now knew about Kagome and her son, meaning it would not be able to keep her a secret any longer. But he could actually use that to his advantage. 

 

With a calculating smile, Erwin tilted his head up in congratulations to Levi before turning and heading to his office. There was much he would be needing to do. And not just his work. It was almost time for him to send the Survey Squad on another mission. One requested by the higher-ups. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Fallen Star: 

Feast of Flesh: 

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 

How it Should Be: 7/15/18

Juxtaposition:  7/13/18

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 7/29/18

Obsession: 7/18/18

Past, Present, & Future: 

Predation: 

Red String of Fate: 

Science of Love: 

Silver Memories: 

So in Love with Two: 

SPACE: 

The Choices We Make: 

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


	6. Cruel Angel Thesis Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wall Rose has fallen, the events have come to play. Power bids are being made and quickly shot down. And well, that somehow, after all, is said and done, Levi is left wet and dirty.
> 
> ALSO, THIS IS WHERE I START DOING DIVERGENCE FROM CANON! 
> 
> You will see it in this if you are very familiar with the Manga for Attack on Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, that right belongs to Hajime Isayama; nor do I own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the crazy Idea that I am putting the character through.]
> 
> [A/N: So, the title is actually the name of the Theme Song from Neon Genesis Evangelion, and what inspired this whole story. I hope you all enjoyed this update! And part two of the previous chapter.]

It had been two whole days since Wall Rose had been breached. The team had been deployed immediately to help fight back the waves of the Titans. And the reports had not been good. In fact, Erwin would rather not have read them. Of course, they were more preferable than what was happening in his office at the moment. Another issue that had finally come to head and he almost felt sorry for the bastards. Keyword was almost. As he kept his face impassive as he watched as the men finally went silent, finally allowing his, guest, prisoner to speak. And the look on Kagome’s face was giving him shivers and up and down his spine.    
  
“You come in here, demand to know everything about me. Then proceed to demean me because I am female, short, petite, and completely harmless looking. On top of knowing full well from what you’ve heard and had your little lucky spies seen when I train in the morning,” Kagome said, a sweet smile curling her lips up as she spoke in a very soft voice.    
  
There was a brief silence in which Erwin counted silently in the back of his mind before he saw the head priest open his mouth to speak. Letting smile finally grace his lips, he leaned back and let his hands rest folded before him on the desk.    
  
“Miss Higurashi, that is not our intention. You are blowing thi-” the man started to say only to snap his mouth shut, eyes wide.    
  
“OH CUT THE BULL YOU, TEME!” Kagome bellow, causing her adoptive son Shippo and the small two-tailed cat to jump and make small growls.    
  
Erwin was no fool. He knew exactly what she was capable of. The fact she had come completely clean to him, Levy, Hange Zoe, and the three youngsters let him know her character. And that inside knowledge was serving a purpose. She was a fighter and a survivor. Something that this world needed more of. A person who saw and heard the truth for what it was.    
  
“I think gentlemen you can get off your posh butts and just leave. I am staying here. I have nothing I want to really say or give to you. And if you order me, then you are going to be in for a really rude awakening,” she hissed between her teeth. “Because I was brought here by force from my home. Yes, it is the truth that the yowamushi (coward) brought me here, only after knocking me out,  against my will after I helped them. So, if you think you're over inflated egotistical, chauvinist selves think you can do that then I dare you to try. Cause Captain Hentai is my favorite sparring partner.” 

Erwin was glad for years of being in his position and dealing with politics. It helped keep him from laughing aloud at the affronted looks on the faces of the men. He knew it was something that none of them were used to. Most people deferred to them without a second thought. And the fact that the Nile Dok, Chief of the MP division had his eyebrows almost to his hairline told Erwin he could feel the cold angry aura Kagome was projecting as she continued to smile. Then again the head priest of the church, as well as one of the ministers for the King were just plain pissed. A woman who wasn’t in uniform, or any woman, that talked like that to them was instantly punished. But she was not apart of their city, a soldier, or anything. So, taking action against her would cause ramifications that would be disastrous.    
  
“I think Gentlemen we need to leave. We have apparently upset the lady,” Nile’s said.   
  
The moment it was said, Erwin stood and continued to smile at the three men who just glared at Kagome as they stood. Though they quickly filed out. When they were gone and the door shut, Erwin turned his gaze onto the small woman who was practically vibrating where she stood. He gave a small sigh as he walked around his desk just to have Kirara jump up at him and land easily on his shoulder. Making him pause and just watch in silence as Kagome forced herself to calm down.    
  
“There will be no apology coming from me, Rīdā Erwin,” Kagome finally spoke, voice sounding more like it normally did.    
  
“That is fine. I did not expect you to. They pushed you not knowing the truth, though I think you have made some enemies today,” he said, as she lifted her head up and met his pale blue eyes with her own dark blue.    
  
“Par for the course with Mom. Then again, most of her enemies become her allies,” Shippo spoke up.    
  
Giving a quick glance at the boy, Erwin just raised an eyebrow at him. Noting the high levels of amusement in his leaf green eyes. It still had him curious as to how a child could have such brilliant green eyes and hair that almost looked like a flame.    
  
“Besides, before we were interrupted with our unwanted visitors, what did you wish to speak with me about, Kagome,” He asked, making sure not to make the same mistake as the Priest by calling her, Miss Higurashi.    
  
“Ah, yeah, about that. Shippo and I train daily. And you want me to teach your senior officers my style of hand to hand… I propose a trade. They can learn, but from Shippo, after he joins the survey corps and becomes a part of your military,” Kagome stated bluntly.    
  
Not even bothering to try and hide his reaction, Erwin threw his head back and laughed from his stomach. The woman was rather ballsy. This was going to take some delicate negotiations, as it would make the others think that it gave them a handhold on Kagome and her odd ways or the boy. But Erwin would be happy to have the child serving under him. 

 

**000**

 

Levy was not amused by the fact that minister for the church didn't break. And was even more displeased with having to go to the front lines to get the small blond girl. Who to him seemed to be utterly useless not that they had her.  but if she could give the information that the Minister would not then he’d do it. His mind refocused on the fact that the Minister had been killed while under his guard. Hange seeming gone more insane than normal. All with the news and sightings of that extremely large, hairy, and very intelligent Titan on the loose.    
  
Sighing as they rode back towards the main area. There was one thing he had to look forward to, that annoying woman and her child. He hoped that she had done as he had instructed and kept his office and living space clean. If not, he’d find a new way to torment her. Then again he had come to actually get a small bit of satisfaction from their ‘spats’ as she called them. Both verbal and physical. To which made him frown more prominently as he recalled their first one. She had the skill, but he overpowered her, just to have here made his Cravat a Casualty of war. A thing he wouldn’t forgive her for. Nor covering him intentionally in horse shit either. 

The sight of the wall coming into view had him spurring the small group to ride faster. It was bad enough they were traveling by day with the Titan active. And the fact that there were possible traitors in the group, it didn’t sit well with him. Though for now, he had Hange, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin acting like nothing was wrong. Even if he did find how observant Armin really was beneficial and would be something he’d find a way to use in the future. 

 

**000**

 

Kagome was still furious about the little tete a tete she had with those arrogant bastards. Though it was a bit mollified by Erwin’s ability to negotiate. Shippo now had a secure spot in the next basic training for the Corps. And he would be a part of the survey corp no less. Erwin had been rather amenable to that fact as her little ‘fox’ of a son was quick, precise, strong, intelligent, and easy to be around. Though she felt a small pang at the fact that she let every last person believe he was human and Kirara a cat who had a genetic alteration.    
  
Giving a small huff as she sat up on the support beam she was cleaning. The room held not a speck of dust. As per the command of the imperious Captain Levi Ackerman. Ironically it had been only two and half days, but apart of-of her missed the dobe. Their little sparring spats helped relieve tension and stress. And he was harsh. Stiff and could be cruel to those who only saw the what he projected. And with her private conversations with Erwin the last few nights, coming clean and explaining what she called the man, as well as her thoughts and views.    
  
Again, she liked Erwin greatly. The man was smart, resourceful, and funny. Tall, good looking yeah, but she saw him as a brother and told him as such. Of course, she saw the humor in his eyes as he brought up emotions and feelings about the Sukebe. Yeah, she wasn’t touching that. That man was like wearing a potato sack against her naked flesh. Fuck that, he chafed. Was fun to tease and torment. Pressing her lips into a thin line, Kagome lifted the damp rag she was using for dusting up to the ceiling ready to continue cleaning. Just to have the door to the office bang open startling her.    
  
With a soft scream she was falling backward, eyes wide as the ceiling got further away. Shutting her eyes ready for the painful impact, Kagome tried to force her body to go as relaxed as she could. Just to hear a grunt of annoyance. Snapping her eyes open she looked up into a pair of gray eyes that looked tired and pissed. Then she was once more falling as he dropped her. Hissing as her rump made contact with the stone floor, she glared up at the person who had just been partially occupying her thoughts.    
  
“Dumb woman, what were you thinking?”

She sniffed indignantly as she slowly stood up and rubbed her now tender butt. Her eyes never leaving his as she just stayed silent. Just to smile thinly in dark humor as the bucket of water she’d been rinsing her rag in finally fell off the rafter. Drenching the man from head to toe.    
  
“I was doing as you commanded of me, oh stiffnecked and cold master of mine!” she sang at him, not hiding her laughter as she spoke.    
  
The low growl he gave her response had her lifting her hands up, rag in one. Only to feel her jaw drop open as he took it from her and wiped at his face. Sending her into another, a louder fit of laughter, as she heard Levy cuss as he realized he was spreading dust and dirt on his face.    
  
“Hmm...hahaha… Karma….” Kagome choked out between her barks of laughter as hugged her waist and sank to her knees.    
  
Not caring at his displeased look before he stormed into his bedroom, conveniently attached to his office. Kagome took the few minutes she needed to collect herself and go get the stuff she’d need to clean up the puddle of dirty water. This would now be one of her more favorite moments in her life with the Captain of the 104th Survey Squad. And it was made all the better because she didn’t have to do or really say anything. He had done it all on his own.

 

**TBC**


End file.
